1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to container closures, and more particularly to child-resistant safety closures for bottles and like containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem of great concern in recent years has been the difficulty in securing pills, such as barbiturates, household chemicals, and similar substances which may be toxic to children, and the like, against tampering by children. In view of this problem, numerous proposals have been brought forth for securing caps against opening by children, while still permitting ready opening by adults and other intended users. Examples of such safety closures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,160,301, issued Dec. 8, 1964, to B. K. Milbourne; 3,182,840, issued May 11, 1965, to D. A. Polzin; 3,329,293, issued July 4, 1967, to D. W. Baumbach; 3,445,022, issued May 20, 1969, to F. A. Cilluffo; 3,729,110, issued Apr. 24, 1973, to C. R. Taylor; and 3,884,379, issued May 20, 1975, to W. J. Landen. All of these prior patents except U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,110 disclose arrangements wherein a projecting element provided on the cap of the container assembly engages with a socket or pawl provided on a neck portion of the container, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,110 discloses an arrangement wherein a latchable projection abuts a rim provided on the neck of the container to prevent cap removal.